femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Yoshizawa (Case Closed)
Saki Yoshizawa (Mamiko Noto) is the villainess of "The Shaking Restaurant", episode 10.06 of Case Closed (airdate December 3, 2001). She was a waitress at restaurant Karantei, which was owned and operated by couple Shigeru and Reiko Hanaoka. The episode had Kogoro Mouri (a frequent customer at Karantei) visiting the restaurant with his daughter Ran and Conan Edogawa, meeting Saki for the first time. Ran and Conan later re-encountered Saki at a video rental store, with Saki praising Kogoro and reminding Ran as she commented on her father's drinking habit that she should be thankful to have a father. Saki was later called back to the restaurant when Shigeru was found dead, having seemingly been struck in the head by a falling vase due to the restaurant periodically shaking from nearby construction. Kogoro later deduced, however, that Reiko was having an affair with chef Minoru Wada and the two had conspired to kill Shigeru when he became a threat to their relationship, setting up a trap that had a flower vase hit Shigeru on the head so his death would appear to be an accident. But despite Minoru confessing to Shigeru's murder, Conan deduced the truth: Saki had killed Shigeru and used Reiko and Minoru's plan as a cover. Prior to Minoru dropping the vase, the evil Saki snuck up behind Shigeru and killed him, striking him in the head with a frozen sea bream. Afterwards, Saki hurriedly returned the fish and removed her gloves so she could meet Ran and Conan at the video store and establish an alibi, using her teeth to remove her gloves when she couldn't pull them off. Saki left traces of her saliva and lipstick on the glove, with this and sea bream scales being found on Shigeru's wound allowing Conan to realize Saki was the true culprit. After knocking out Kogoro to impersonate him, Conan revealed Saki as Shigeru's killer, with Saki eventually confessing to the murder. After proclaiming that Shigeru deserved to die, Saki revealed her backstory: her mother, Aiko Morimura, had been Shigeru's lover when he was a fisherman living on Hachijou Island. Despite promising to build a life with Aiko, Shigeru left the island to study cooking, leaving Aiko heartbroken and unable to tell Shigeru that she was pregnant with Saki. Aiko raised Saki on her while waiting for Shigeru to return to her, eventually dying the spring prior to the episode's events. Vengeful at Shigeru for abandoning her and her mother, Saki got a job at Shigeru's restaurant as part of her plan to kill him in retribution. After her confession, Saki proclaimed that she could never forgive her father for what he'd done, with Conan informing Saki that Shigeru hadn't forgotten about Aiko and even kept a photograph she took of him fishing so he could always remember her. Despite that, Saki continued to lambaste Shigeru, stating that her mother suffered as a result of having to raise her alone and proclaiming that she would still be alive if Shigeru had contacted her before breaking down in a fit of tears. After reminding Saki that her actions weren't justified despite Shigeru's past actions, Saki was arrested (off-screen) for killing Shigeru. Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Family Murderer Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Arrested